


Сложнее войны: Хрустальное синее небо

by SSC



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Мир на Кибертроне не означает мира в других мирах. Далекий протекторат, Земля, умеет удивить неожиданными действиями.И кто из лидеров на что готов пойти ради второго - покажут тяжелые испытания.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон от Сложнее войны, читать без основного текста может быть сложно. Гнусь выглядит примерно так:  
> https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_small/6/62907/1382874-insecticon_swarm_member_3.jpg

В ярких синих линзах отражалось полуденное небо, выбеливая их, до голубизны. Оптимус раздраженно сужал линзы, пытаясь сократить световой поток, приходилось стоять в ракурсе, пригодном для фотографирования, и его все давно и плотно бесило.  
Мегатрон рассматривал его, улыбаясь, пока не получил сообщение:   
"Что смотришь?"  
"Рефлексирую, что ты все так же мучительно красив", - ответил Мегатрон почти мгновенно. Оптимус отвел взгляд и глухо хмыкнул.  
\- Вы что-то хотите сказать? - обратился к нему крохотный белковый.  
\- Нет, продолжайте доклад, - Оптимус снова погрузился в раздраженное созерцание.  
У Мегатрона к этой планете были исключительно позитивные чувства. Отличная база, а потом именно тут они положили конец войне из-за случайного совпадения. Белковые, конечно, довольно мерзкие, жадные и наглые, пытались обстрелять защитную базу, тут же свалили все на террористов - их уже три поколения перелиняло, забыли, кто спас их от соседских захватчиков. Мегатрон решил напомнить лично, а Оптимус сначала не возражал, а теперь вдруг весь щетинился пиками злости в поле.  
Любопытно, почему. Получил сообщение? Не нравились местные? Устал и бесится? Мегатрон по его настойчивой просьбе перестал мониторить расписание и теперь мог только гадать.  
Когда все бессмысленные речи кончились, Оптимус от лица Кибертрона очень мрачным тоном всех заверил в неизменной поддержке, но что технологии не даст. Белковые уныло загудели, послышались даже очень вежливые восклицания недовольства.  
\- Вы не готовы для наших технологий, - заключил Оптимус, - и значит...  
\- Посмотрите эту технологию! - выкрикнул кто-то буквально от стоп.   
Мегатрон среагировал чуть раньше и столкнул Оптимуса с места, под ногами захрустела, зашаталась сцена, и крохотная светящаяся точка сконцентрировалась в стороне, не прямо на броне.   
Клик спустя Оптимус упал прямо перед ней, отшвырнув Мегатрона назад, и вся ударная волна ушла ему в корпус, отразилась, прошла ураганом, расшвыривая людей и срывая флаги.  
Террорист просто испарился, а броня Оптимуса раскалилась до багрового мерцания.  
Унылый прием превратился в хаос. Что-то горело, кислород в атмосфере отлично поддерживал пламя, Оптимус издал такой жуткий короткий звук - между стоном и скрежетом. Мегатрон уже вызывал шаттл поддержки с медкапсулой.  
"Они подняли доисторический вид планетарной обороны", - сообщил Персептор, - "работаем над возможностью посадки.  
"Садитесь, невзирая на последствия для местных", - приказал Мегатрон.  
"Отклонено. Оптимус только что запретил мне их убивать".  
Фон сообщения выражал сожаление.  
\- Я их сам сейчас переубиваю, - Мегатрон активировал систему сброса хладагента через запястный клапан. Первая помощь при термическом поражении такого формата все равно была в охлаждении. Оптимус перестал отвечать, и, анализируя траекторию, Мегатрон раздраженно понял, что и его порцию жара и излучения Оптимус поймал на себя. Заслонил.   
\- Нужна помощь? - крикнули от ноги, - тут пожарная команда, можем и его облить!  
\- Тушите пожары, - приказал Мегатрон, - держитесь от нас подальше, хладагент вам не понравится.  
\- Принято!  
Оптимус шевельнулся, и Мегатрон выбросил из обработки все мысли.  
Активная краска почернела от жара. Оптика растрескалась, Мегатрон даже на войне видел такое буквально несколько раз. Похоже, удар был нелинейным, он принялся вычислять параметры, выругался вполголоса, проверяя системы Оптимуса опять. Так и есть - на короткой дистанции была еще и вибрация гравиполя, вот почему Оптимусу так досталось. Матрица сдвинулась с места, Искра дергалась в растрескавшемся, как стекло линз, ложементе.   
"Если я погасну, не мсти", - потребовал Оптимус по связи.  
\- Я тебя из Всеискры вытащу!  
Почерневшие губы сложились в улыбке, и сразу потек энергон. Повезло, что не сдетонировал. Если бы взрыв пришелся впритык, они бы оба погибли, Оптимус бы стал Искровой бомбой, как в проекте Шоквейва.  
Ржавь. Мегатрон охлаждал, латал, активировал медпанель, стараясь не думать пока, что все может быть впустую. Расслабились. Отвыкли воевать.  
"Пробились через орбитальную оборону, спускаемся", - отрапортовал Персептор.  
Мегатрон повторно сбросил координаты чуть в стороне. В эпицентре, похоже, продолжали дрожать гравиструны, он чувствовал, как на эту дрожь отзываются системы. Таких технологий у белковых быть не должно. Их даже на войне не использовали - слишком велика вероятность уничтожить всю вселенную, Мегатрон лично запрещал разработку, когда на месте первого полигона открылась червоточина, пожравшая треть сектора и бесконтрольно расширявшаяся еще шестнадцать ворн. Насколько он знал, автоботы тоже остановили разработки гравибомб. Но кто-то продолжил. Возможно, прячась здесь.  
Шаттл опустился за четыреста метров, Рэтчет вылетел из него в альтформе, в клик оказавшись рядом, и дальше командовал уже он: убрать руки, тут хладагент лить, тут убрать.  
\- Убрать Матрицу? - Мегатрон с сомнением наблюдал, как болтается артефакт за стеклами.  
\- Матрицу снимать нельзя, - заметил он мрачно, - Искра сейчас на ней и висит. Разбирайся с местными, ты здесь только мешаешь.  
Мегатрон фыркнул, отошёл, запрашивая у базы данные по странным активностям, список персонала.  
\- Мы уже убрали орбитальную оборону, она поднялась по ошибке! - крикнул кто-то от ног.  
Маленькая белковая, рука на перевязи, лицо обожжено. Если бы они уже не вживляли метки, узнать распорядительницу Земли, или как там ее титул, никто бы не смог.  
Полезный контакт. Мегатрон опустил руку, не промороженную хладагентом, и она решительно забралась на ладонь.  
\- Кто дал вам эти технологии?  
\- Мы расследуем, - она эмоционально взмахнула рукой, - это террористическая группа "Против захвата Земли", они раньше такими технологиями не обладали. Это что-то очень странное.  
\- Гравибомба. Запрещена всеми конвенциями, - Мегатрон прищурил линзы, понимая, что и у него стекло помутнело - колебания разрушали структуру материала, делая его мутным и хрупким, - к тому же очень маленькая. Кто-то посещал вас из этого списка? - он провесил лист автоботских и десептиконских ученых, потенциально способных создать гравибомбу.  
Шанс, конечно, почти равен нулю, но...  
Белковая несколько секунд разглядывала список. Видимо, она сидела боком, так ровно обгорело лицо, прямо по линии профиля. Слева опухшая краснота с помутневшим блеклым глазом, слева - обычная белковая, как все, Мегатрон их не различал на вид.  
\- Этот, - она указала, - мы следим за вашими, но в контактах с террористами он не были замечен не был.  
Мегатрон проанализировал вероятность лжи. Была, конечно... Но и Брейнсторм отлично мог создать бомбу. Он как раз был одним из тех, кто работал над ней у автоботов.  
"Турмоил, отследить местонахождение Брейнсторма", - приказал Мегатрон, - "Рэтчет, прогнозы?"  
"Пока он не гаснет", - отозвался Рэтчет, - "забираем".  
Шаттл взлетел, и дрожь на Искре немного унялась. Скорее всего, Оптимуса вытащат.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказала белковая, - мы будем всеми силами помогать вам искать террористов, но следует учесть, что без...  
\- Молчать, - Мегатрон слегка сдвинул пальцы, - мы возвращаем полный протекторат над планетой. Каждый, кто против нас - потенциальный террорист.  
\- Это слишком! Это ваши внутренние дела, нас втянули вслепую, я уве...  
Мегатрон продул воздуховоды, и ее откинуло по ладони назад. Хм, бронзовый цвет кожи, не могла ли и она быть... Сканирование показало - обычный набор имплантов, значит - честная глупость, не марионетка. Очень хотелось просто сжать ладонь, но Мегатрон подумал про Оптимуса. Как тот будет орать, если узнает. Когда узнает.  
Когда снова будет в порядке, бурчать, от Искры хохотать, играть с Гнусью. Тайно, как спарклинг, пробираться на Арены, жить в его кварте, забывать отдохнуть.   
\- Если бы план сработал, то две сдетонировавшие Искры оставили б тут кратер на пару сотен метров. В лучшем случае. В худшем - гравиструны в резонансе, планета в червоточине. И вы понятия не имеете, сколько еще гравибомб на планете.  
\- Принято, - белковая лихо махнула здоровой рукой, - переходим под ваше командование. Мне поступают рапорты о том, что везде идут стычки.  
\- Ваше дело - организовать нам условия для беспрепятственной операции, - Мегатрон сузил линзы, проверяя данные, - не твой ли пра-предок подписывал наше первое соглашение? Сара Уитвики?  
\- Так точно, это я!   
Наигранный энтузиазм. Впрочем, налить. Мегатрон вернул ее на землю, к волнующимся телохранителям, и немедленно сбросил данные в нижний приоритет обработки.  
В высоком приоритете стояла координация операции "никаких ржавых гравибомб". Запросы сетью уходили по связи, срывая с места и перенаправляя отряды. Ему нужны были ищейки и крушители.  
Каждый, кто сможет найти и притащить ему Брейнсторма, и - потенциально - стоящего за ним Импактора.  
Тарн и его отряд, уцелевшие головорезы Макабра, врекеры, кто угодно. По всей сети Кибертронского объединения меха получали уведомления: Прайм тяжело ранен, командование на Мегатроне, террористический акт, нужны солдаты.  
Рэтчет без запроса скинул ему линк наблюдения за состоянием с переводом сигналов с медицинских на понятные. Шлаково состояние, Мегатрон и так видел - корпус под замену, камера Искры на треть разрушена, энергон испарился в магистралях, все искорежено, едва работает.  
"Я погружаю его в стазис, - предупредил Рэтчет, - так что можешь не отвлекаться, состояние не изменится".  
"Принято. Вези его на Кибертрон".  
"Жду перезарядки врат".  
Мегатрон кивнул, переключаясь на анализ сообщений. Белковая за эти пару бриймов развела бурную деятельность: военное положение, приказ о противодействии террору. Напоминает, что жива и все контролирует. Разумно.  
Сеть мгновенно загудела вопросами, что сейчас будет. Мегатрон отслеживал линии, в которых говорилось о войне, надеясь, что подстрекатель приведет к Импактору, потом сбросил эту работу на вызвавшегося Саундвейва. Никто не жалел энергона, включая линии даль-связи на полную мощность, в считанные бриймы поднимая информационную связность почти до уровня Айкона.  
Мегатрон отмечал, как важные вехи, то, что он расскажет Оптимусу: даже без него все работали сообща, ведь он вечно бурчал, что стоит кому-то выйти из строя, и система слетит с ручного управления. Вот теперь убедится, что выстроил хорошую систему. Надежную.  
Пришлось оборвать мысль, слишком сильно задергало Искру. Работа. В работе Мегатрон всегда умел отвлекаться. Встающие из-за горизонта космоврата вспыхнули, унося капсулу с Оптимусом и выкидывая первый отряд - отчитался о прибытии Тарн.

\- Вы не можете просто так забрать у нас независимость! - надрывался угольно-черный белковый, тряся белой гривой, - это запрещено конвенциями!  
\- Это не запрещено, - рявкнула на него Сара.  
Мегатрон обращал на них внимание в фоновом режиме - целая группа потенциальных террористов закрылась в бункере, требовали связи с правительством и грозили самоубийством.  
\- Отвлекайте, пока я не просканирую здание, - приказал Мегатрон, - выполнять быстро, под ноги не лезть, раздавят - грустить не буду.   
Седой заткнулся. По внутренней карте расползались яркие точки - высаживающиеся ищейки. Персептор уже скинул настройки сканеров, позволяющие засечь гравибомбы, и сейчас анализировал полученные видео, пытаясь определить террориста.  
"Бомба нестабильная, скорее всего, существует буквально несколько циклов", - скинул он Мегатрону, - "значит, нужно искать завод. Требуются крупные магнитные уловители, работающие на энергоне, а вы летите к заброшенной атомной станции, которую пытались переоборудовать под потребление энергона, но после взрыва отказались от этой идеи. Там масса кристаллов, много старых ферм обработки, уловители там спрятать легче, чем спарклинга под броню".  
"Принято. Сколько бомб они могли произвести?"  
"С такой энергоемкостью - не больше десятка".  
Все равно слишком много.  
Одна из точек-ищеек свернула и пошла прямо под Мегатроном, разгоняясь почти до его же скоростей.   
"Я направил к вам Блерра, он сможет подстраховать", - передал Персептор.  
Мегатрон с трудом удержался, чтобы не рявкнуть, что помощь не нужна. Ему остро хотелось самому разобраться с каждым комочком слизи, посягнувшем на его Прайма, каждого заставить страдать, а потом уже уничтожить.  
Вспоминал белые линзы Оптимуса, его злобный, полный ненависти шепот тех страшных первых срывов. Дергающее Искру желание грызть и рвать. Оптимус его не поймет, потому что сам он свое чудовище подчинил. Не сразу, за ворны - но подчинил.  
\- Снижаемся, - буркнул Мегатрон мрачно, - кто заблюет мне салон - оторву голову.  
Белковая зажала рот обеими руками.

***

Все каналы белковых анализировал Космос. Удивительной сообразительности меха, а ведь был когда-то обслугой, как и многие десептиконы. Вовремя Оптимус сообразил отменить закон о соответствии Искры и корпуса. Еще бы несколько ворн, и Космос, и Хойст, и многие другие миниботы из уборщиков, чистильщиков и погрузчиков ушли бы к десептиконам. На войне Оптимус редко бывал на шаг впереди, но как талантливо он подхватывал и развивал даже мельком опробованные идеи!  
Как обращал их против Мегатрона, заставляя уважать себя все сильнее.   
Мегатрон мигнул, усилием воли заставляя себя не думать об Оптимусе так, будто тот на грани дезактива, и неважно, что там он и был. Не впервые.  
Хотя впервые - вот так, вися на Искровой связи и Матрице, и больше ни на чем. Даже после нападения Оверлорда было лучше.  
"Поддержка террористов быстро снижается", - отчитывался Космос, - "запрет расстрела на месте был отличный, местные видят, что мы только ищем преступников, а не громим всех подряд, и постепенно проникаются доверием. Сразу несколько правительственных каналов поддерживают нашу точку зрения, что удар должен был уничтожить актуальное правительство Объединенной Земли и ввергнуть мир в хаос, я их поддерживаю по мере сил, помогаю трансляциям, чтобы на каждом датападе было".  
"Добавь, что каждый взрыв гравибомбы может уничтожить планету, следовательно, поиски террористов для защиты всех живущих, на примитивные цивилизации это хорошо действует", - Мегатрон цинично хмыкнул, активируя незаметность. Полностью скрыться он, конечно, не мог, но со всех сканеров и радаров исчез.  
Белковые кричали в мегафон, прося выйти и обещая защиту, Блерр готовился проникнуть, тоже успешно замаскировавшись между множества покосившихся ферм охладителей, позеленевших от времени и непогоды.  
"Ну, это же правда", - ответил Космос быстро, - "я добавлю".  
Как им важно, чтобы правда. Как будто она могла существовать. Мегатрону налить было на выживание планеты, он с радостью сравнял бы все в ровный расплавленный слой силами Блэкшэдоу, но информация была нужнее немедленной мести.  
И недовольство Оптимуса, возмущенно оравшего в воображении, как он посмел уничтожить невинных и бесхитростных разумных существ, конечно. Невероятно смешная картинка. Мегатрон оскалился, проскальзывая в узкую расщелину в старом куполе энергонной башни расслаивания.  
Множество тепловых сигнатур, почти три десятка. Много крохотных, по параметрам - местные спарклинги, "дети". Несколько разнонаправленных световых потоков, скорее скрадывающих тьму, чем развеивающих. Для Мегатрона все это были только данные моделирования - сам он прекрасно видел, даже не активируя расширенный диапазон.  
"Отсканировал изнутри, не вижу признаков производства гравибомб", - скинул он Персептору.  
Через пару кликов такой же отчет пришел от Блерра, обежавшего всю станцию.  
"Все равно будьте осторожны", - мгновенно ответил Персептор, - "это может быть ловушка".  
Мегатрон не торопился. Если в деле был Брейнсторм, то он прекрасно знал возможности кибертронского сканирования и мог соорудить маскировку.  
Самой подозрительной выглядела центральная колонна распределителя - Мегатрон был уверен, что она должна быть полой, однако внутри просматривалась некая радиальная структура.  
"Центральная колонна", - скинул Персептор, - "похоже, заминирована. Выводи белковых".  
"Делать мне больше нечего", - Мегатрон раздраженно отмахнулся, продолжая сканирование. Вряд ли Брейнсторм прятался бы прямо тут, он, скорее всего, давно покинул планету, Проул на орбитальной станции сейчас перепроверял каждый влет и вылет за последние несколько десятков ворн, но все равно…  
\- Не трогайте нас, пожалуйста, - прошептали откуда-то снизу.  
Пришлось усилить линзы, чтобы рассмотреть: крохотная белковая, завернутое в кибертронский изолетик так, что скрылась метка, лежала буквально у самой стопы. Комочек слизи. Спарклинг.   
Мегатрон раздраженно пригасил внутренние сигнатуры защиты, разогнавшиеся во время Волны Искрения, и присел, так, чтобы не привлекать внимание остальных. Крики снаружи все нарастали, белковые гудели, отказываясь выходить, и не слышали, что творится за спинами.  
\- Ты знаешь, где спрятаны бомбы?  
\- А вы меня не раздавите?  
Мегатрон подцепил ткань и поднял эту капельку на ладонь, внутренне порадовавшись, что краска изолирована от контакта.  
\- Видишь, не давлю. Ты знаешь, где бомбы? Они убьют тебя и всех других людей.  
\- Дядя Тим говорит, вы враги. Вы хотите нас уничтожить.  
\- Если бы хотел, тут было бы море огня.  
Изолетик сполз. Мегатрон тщательно просканировал белковую и отправил результаты Персептору, а у Космоса потребовал уточнить, что за "дядя Тим" может тут быть. На долю клика он вдруг понял, что командование автоботами его совершенно не радует. Все эти сообщения должен был отправлять Оптимус.  
Это он должен был стоять, держа на ладони флешлинга. Делать что-нибудь нелепое, доброе, глупое, и вдруг оборачивающееся в его пользу. Как только он умел.  
Состояние: глубокий стазис. Искра - на нижней границе стабильности.   
\- Дядя Тим нас бросил. Дядя Джон говорит, что мы должны верить только себе, а не железкам. Он вот там, - она показала на толпу, - а эти бомбы могут взорваться сами собой?  
\- Могут, - Мегатрон мигнул под маскировкой, чувствуя мгновенную дрожь. Все-таки они здесь, - от этого места не останется даже камней, все испарится.  
\- Это плохо, потому что я чувствую вот тут, - она ткнула в ногу, - что они запущены и скоро взорвутся. Их четыре штуки.  
"Она наполовину киборг", - ответ Персептора уже, похоже, запоздал, - "треть органов заменена, кибертронские технологии, похоже, работа Брейнсторма, он и раньше исследовал совместимость кибертрониума и биологических материалов".  
\- Тогда пора бежать, - сказал Мегатрон, и сбросил маскировку. Подавитель громкости тоже исчез, и его голос заполнил пространство, - все на выход, вы окружены, сдавайтесь. Выходите, или будете расстреляны.  
Толпа рванулась так, будто за ними гнались шарктиконы, а Мегатрон, сменив форму прямо в прыжке, двумя выстрелами пробил потолок и вылетел, уходя в сторону.  
Флешлинг внутри вцепилась руками и ногами в командную стойку и громко считала вслух. Двадцать девять кликов. Двадцать восемь. Схема распространения взрыва от Персептора.  
Мегатрон сделал круг, и еще парой выстрелов захлопнул и заварил вход. Теперь энергия взрыва уйдет вверх, а не распространится.  
Восемнадцать. Семнадцать.  
Блерр размещал белковых среди ферм, никуда не спеша. Персептор орал на него, не замечая, что в канале общей связи, требуя немедленно убираться.  
Десять. Девять.  
Взрыв четырех бомб в одном месте, да еще с энергоновым усилением, может все-таки вызвать резонанс.  
Шесть. Семь.  
Среди белковых метался один, пронзительно восклицая "Где Карли? Кто видел Карли? Она же не могла остаться там?! Неужели никто не может ее найти!"  
Три. Два.  
Мегатрон ушел за пределы зоны поражения, наблюдая оттуда. Купол негромко хлопнул, и сложился внутрь, превращаясь в точку. В крылья толкнулся неестественный ветер, деревья пригнулись, и выпрямились. По земле прошла слабая дрожь затихающих колебаний.  
\- Все, взорвалось, - сказала белковая, выпрямившись и смотря сквозь главный экран шаттла. Ее металлические ноги очень уверенно стояли на полу.   
Мегатрон, ничего не отвечая, спустился к месту укрытия, и трансформировался, оставляя ее на земле.  
\- Карли! - завопил другой белковый, кидаясь к ней, грохаясь на колени в зеленоватую едкую грязь, на которой даже местные растительные формы не приживались, - боже, боже, вы ее спасли!  
\- Поздравляю, теперь ты почти автобот, - весело заявил Блерр, помахивая быстро сереющей рукой. Деградация молекулярных связей во время взрыва его все-таки зацепила, - неплохая ямка!  
Мегатрон его проигнорировал.  
\- Это так они, значит, работают в полную силу? - сказала Сара, подходя к границе опасной зоны, очень четко различимой даже для ее слабых глаз - почва резко меняла цвет на матово-серый и пузырилась.   
\- Это даже не половинная. Для полной силы нужна Искра.  
Метров через двадцать открывался глубокий провал, на дне которого плескалась дымная "жидкость": разжиженная дрожащими гравиструнами материя. Не срезонировали все-таки, выдержали. Если повезет, это были последние бомбы. Но производства тут нет. Значит, оно где-то еще. Каждый взрыв - риск.  
\- Я скажу, где Тим прячет машины, - белковый подошел, не отрываясь от флешлинга, - я Джон Гордон.   
\- Не выдавай им! - крикнул кто-то.  
\- Я хотел защищать Землю, а не разрушать ее! Уитвики права, терроризм - не выход.  
\- Прямо в шоке, что ты это признал.  
\- К делу, - рявкнул Мегатрон, - нет времени.  
Карли раскрыла руки с холопроекторами, провешивая подобие инфорамки. Она чем-то раздражающе напоминала Ревинда.   
\- Мы расположили все в безопасном месте, Небраска, там есть зона одной из первых высадок ваших, - Джон приблизил карту нелепым жестом, - пустыни, ядерные полигоны, отличное место, чтобы спрятаться. Сейчас там вряд ли много народу. Я до сих пор в шоке, что Тим активировал бомбы, зная, что мы здесь.  
\- Революционеры не считают жертв, - глухо ответил Мегатрон, скрести руки.  
\- В любом случае, прошу, остановите его. Это слишком. И если потом вы уйдете, то мы будем рады.  
\- Энергоновые разработки, - напомнил Мегатрон, - не уйдем.  
Сара фыркнула и пробормотала что-то нелепое про нанесение добра в ядерном эквиваленте. Мегатрон не стал спорить, сканируя карту. Скорее бы отделаться от них. Взять белковое и вытрясти из него каждый бит, а потом найти Брейнсторма и оторвать ему шлем.  
Нет, сначала все-таки пытать. 

***

Ударная группа Тарна оказалась в Небраске чуть раньше, Мегатрону пришлось лететь через океан. Атмосферу скручивало множеством новых ураганов, поднимались новые горы, быстрее сдвигались континенты, он перелетел следы пепла трех проснувшихся вулканов. Вся планета постепенно превращалась в зону экологической катастрофы, Мегатрон такое уже видел. По крайней мере, белковым будет, чем заняться. Если больше взрывов не будет, дрожь угаснет через несколько джооров, останется только убрать последствия, но каждый новый - на шаг ближе к сингулярности.   
Выдержит ли Искра Оптимуса, если Мегатрона затянет?  
С усилием выбросив мрачные мысли, Мегатрон снизился, проходя под радарами ближайшего аэропорта, и вышел в нужную зону, ловя метки Тарна, Воса и Каона.  
\- Кибертронцев нет, - отчитался Каон, - вижу только наши Искры, но я не вижу белковых.  
\- Значит, Брейнсторм не здесь, - Мегатрон встал на ноги, трансформируясь, - отслеживайте двигательную и тепловую активность, сейчас ночь, значит, они все еще теплее окружающего пространства.  
\- Принято. Никто не двигался с момента, как мы прибыли. Проул передавал, что Брейнсторма в списках нет. Видимо, индивидуальный корабль с прыжковым двигателем.  
\- Или меха с подобным механизмом, - кивнул Мегатрон, - кто-нибудь из искровых кораблей.  
\- Возможно.  
"Я проанализировал данные, тут все совпадает с другими записями: старая ракетная шахта, примерно сорок метров в диаметре, очень сильно экранированная, я сброшу схему", - Персептор оставался на связи.  
Непривычно было без Саундвейва. Он никогда не болтал, вместо этого передавая сразу обработанные данные, как будто дополнение к процессору. Этот треп отвлекал и раздражал, но не время было переделывать чужих солдат.  
"Принято".  
Ветер шевелил редкую длинную траву. Тепловые сигналы небольших животных то и дело промелькивали на сканере. Над шахтой горели блеклые далекие звезды, маленькие, как пулевые отверстия в синей броне неба.  
\- Пришли брать? - голос раздался со стороны особенно крупных песчаных холмов. Оттуда вышел белковый - обычный, как все они.  
Необычной была только висящая у него на груди гравибомба, пульт от которой он держал в руке.  
\- Да, - Мегатрон повернулся к нему, - пришли.  
\- Отсканировали или как-то сами узнали?  
\- Твой родственник решил, что больше не поддерживает терроризм, ведущий к разрушению планеты. У вас интересные методы борьбы с нами. Один тяжелораненый против двух сотен тысяч погибших и раненых, а мы даже не начали стрелять, Тим.  
\- Джон, значит, разболтал, - человек вздохнул, - он всегда был непоследовательный. Откуда жертвы, если вы не стреляли?  
\- Эти бомбы разрушают пространственно-временной континуум, - пришлось воспользоваться устаревшим термином, для более актуальных белковые еще не придумали слов, - этого Брейнсторм тебе не сказал, верно?  
\- Чушь собачья. Эти бомбы убивают вас, вот что я хочу знать, - белковый сделал еще шаг. Вос в руках Каона прицелился в его руку, но Мегатрон по связи запретил стрельбу, и провесил инфорамку.  
Космос по запросу начал передавать сюжеты напрямую. Проснувшиеся вулканы. Цунами, смывшее два города и энергонную станцию. Ураган, стирающий побережье, как каток.  
\- Дрожь гравиструн передается на материю, материя начинает сдвигаться и распадаться. Брейнсторм об этом знал. Как и о том, что резонанс вызовет коллапс. Ты настолько нас ненавидишь, чтобы отправить восемь миллиардов своих родственников в черную дыру?   
\- Дезинформация. Я тоже так умею.  
"Он колеблется", - вклинился в передачу голос Сары, - "я по лицу вижу, что ты его почти убедил".   
Персептор добавил кадр, в которой белковая передает через Блерра.  
\- Ты можешь проверить это по своим каналам. Мне на вас налить. Меня интересует только он, потому что пострадал кибертронец.   
Мегатрон не говорил всей правды. Ему очень хотелось испепелить этого идиота одним выстрелом. Он чуял, видно, и тревожно вскинул руку с пультом.  
\- Но-но, ни шагу ближе! Я вас, тварей, знаю!  
\- Знаешь, что самое обидное, белковый? Если ты взорвешь бомбу, мы почти не пострадаем. Я даже успею улететь прежде, чем планета коллапсирует, и выдерну большую часть моих подчиненных. У нас есть телепортация, - Мегатрон пожал плечами, - а вот вы все умрете. Не будет вам ни рая, ни ада, во что вы там верите, - он быстро пролистал воззрения, - Вальхаллы, Хеля, царства Аида, макарон с фрикадельками… что? Неважно. Только еще одна черная дыра, которая поглотит ваше солнце, а Оптимус выберется.  
Искру дернуло. Мегатрон проверил статус: кратковременный сбой питания. Гас, но Рэтчет вытащил его с грани. На этот раз.  
Белковый смотрел на него со злостью и неверием, судя по комментариям Сары. Думал. Мегатрон молча ждал, пока надумает. Отвратительная дрожь беспомощности могла подтолкнуть к ошибкам. Оптимус просил не мстить, но расследование не запрещал. Гаснет он или нет, но Мегатрон вытащит Брейнсторма и расплавит ему шлем, а потом будет смотреть, как медленно, в страданиях гаснет Искра.  
\- Значит, Джон за вами, как и Сара. Но-но, руки! - белковый от малейшего жеста отпрыгнул, - чего вы хотите?   
\- Найти Брейнсторма, - Мегатрон приподнял плечевые блоки, - вытрясти, какого шлака он сделал и почему напал даже не на меня. Или террорист промахнулся?   
\- Нет, Лара не промахнулась, - Тим опустил руку, - я сам приказал ей прикрепить бомбу как можно выше на Оптимуса. Это было в нашем договоре. Ты был вторичной целью.  
Снова Мегатрон едва удержался, чтобы его не расплавить.  
\- Много осталось бомб?  
\- Одна, в независимой группе, - Тим принялся отцеплять от себя жилет, - на разрушение планеты я не подписывался. Черт, как вы меня бесите, ублюдки железные. Брейнсторм не покидал планету, он сейчас в одном из самых густонаселенных городов северного полушария, и я не знаю, что он там думает, но с шансами погибнет очень много наших.  
"Уроды, они точно хотели перехватить власть!" - Сара шипела, как утекающий в разгерметизации воздух, - "не дай ему уйти!"  
"Ты мне не приказываешь", - Мегатрон изучал белкового, пока Каон забирал и стабилизировал бомбу, консультируясь с Бомбшеллом, что с ней дальше делать.  
Сеть гудела все громче. Кибертронский союз стремительно сплотился, и Мегатрон чувствовал себя почти как на арене, под взглядами сотен тысяч линз.   
\- Я тебя внутри не повезу, - предупредил он, - остаешься здесь. Мне нужна полная информация об этой части сети.  
\- Хорошо. Поклянись, что никто из людей не пострадает.  
\- Я не собираюсь убивать их специально, и это единственное обещание, которое я дам. Имена. Координаты. Быстро.

***

Гигантский город занимал почти целое побережье мелкого теплого моря. Мегатрона не интересовало его название, только координаты. Местные уже ждали его, сохраняя секретность, насколько могли. Брейнсторм был где-то близко. Очень близко. Ярость остывала, превращаясь в холодную, концентрированную ненависть. Мегатрон уже не мечтал о пытках. Только добраться бы, а дальше - дальше отложить, и ждать, пока созреет истинная месть. Быть может, даже разбудить в Оптимусе его темнейшую сторону и наслаждаться видом того, как… нет, Оптимусу нельзя. Его это разрушит.  
Он говорил как-то, всего раз, что единственное, что заставляет его мириться со своим существованием, полным ошибок и поражений - что он по крайней мере не превратился в чудовище. Нельзя отнимать у него это утешение. Мегатрон решил, что все возьмет на себя, прогревая пушку. Огромное здание объединенных стран было размером почти с Айконский дворец, но пустым внутри. Объемный мемориал, под крышей которого сейчас шло экстренное заседание.  
Сара Уитвики ждала его у дверей, сидя на ладони у Блерра. Она выглядела очень больной, но единственный оставшийся глаз светился, как линза Шоквейва.  
\- Снайперы прикрывают все входы и выходы. Я имею в виду наших. Ваши тоже подтянулись, - она попыталась подняться, но сразу же села.  
"Я связался с медиками, они говорят, что ее бы нужно отправить в лазарет", - передал Блерр, - "но меня она не слушает".  
"Отправится, когда закончим", - Мегатрон изучил ее взглядом, - "и дальше можешь работать инвалидным креслом, мне не нужна твоя помощь".  
Блерр фыркнул негромко.  
\- В качестве помощи тут Трейлбрейкер, - он кивнул в сторону, Мегатрон отсканировал метку чуть в стороне, - его поле должно выдержать взрыв, если что.  
\- Но прикрывать гравибомбу телом я не нанимался! - весело сказал Трейлбрейкер, выходя из-за растительности, - давайте обойдемся без взрыва, хорошо?  
Вокруг кипели белковые. Камеры сканировали их с уровня колен, вокруг парили маленькие дроны, цепочка армейских чинов не подпускала гражданских, чуть дальше яростно дрались две демонстрации - за и против механоидов, судя по плакатам. Они прекрасно занимали себя сами, решил Мегатрон.  
\- Тебе знакомо имя Лизы Брейкофф?  
\- Поверить не могу, что Лиза в этом замазалась, - Сара качнула головой, - конечно, я ее знаю. Она моя заместительница. Ведет сейчас заседание.  
\- Превосходно.  
Мегатрон не стал открывать дверь, а выбил одним ударом, проходя внутрь. Следом шли автоботы. Это было так странно. Мегатрон напомнил себе, что станция преимущественно автоботская, десептиконы прикрывают выходы.  
"Персептор, как давно прибыл Трейлбрейкер?"  
"Ворнов десять назад, он здесь работает по скользящей смене. Ты его в чем-то подозреваешь?"  
"Я всех подозреваю".  
Центральный круглый стол казался удивительно маленьким, буквально затерянным под огромным куполом здания. Им самим-то нормально было ощущать себя букашками? Впрочем, у здания вниз уходило двадцать восемь этажей. Лифты изнутри уже блокировали. Бежать некуда.  
\- Лиза Брейкофф, ты арестована за поддержку террористов, - громко заявила Сара, - мне очень жаль, что Гордоны запудрили тебе мозги. Сдавайся и укажи расположение последней бомбы.  
Мегатрон тщательно сканировал людей: несколько десятков. Вскочили, отбежали неровной цепочкой, стараясь держаться подальше от обвиняемой. Один из старых мужчин, особенно полный, держал руки странно.  
"Персептор?"  
\- Запудрили? - Лиза рассмеялась высоким неприятным смехом, - я их основала. Ты слишком доверяешь этим железным тварям. И поверьте, вы никогда не найдете последнюю бом…  
"Проверяю. Есть, бомба у него. Лови настройки пушки для деактивации".  
Мегатрон взял Трейлбрейкера за плечо и поставил перед собой, выстрелил под его рукой. Полного мужчину отшвырнуло далеко назад, превращая в черный скелет. Клик спустя пространство ухнуло и провалилось. Энергия взрыва поглотила вспышку, оставляя только небольшую, на полтора метра, выеденную полусферу. На этаже под ними закричали, заметались. Трейлбрейкер ошеломленно выругался, запоздало активируя защиту.  
\- Мегатрон! Что это в шлак было!  
\- Деактивация бомбы, - Мегатрон смотрел на Лизу в упор, - это была последней, не так ли? Вам стоит благодарить наших ученых, что и на этот раз гравиструны не срезонировали.  
Сара все-таки вскочила на ноги, зашатавшись:  
\- Ты же выстрелил не наугад?  
\- Случайно попал. Я вас всех одинаково ненавижу, - Мегатрон не отрывал взгляда от белковой, - но почему-то сохраняю живыми, а не казню.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что меня не задела эта шутка.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что пошутил.  
Крики и метания. Мегатрон отвык. Его они скорее злили - и злила эта террористка с упрямым, каменным лицом. Она почти не мигала, вызывающе скрестив руки, и слегка скалилась, вся дрожа от ненависти.  
\- Белковые меня всегда поражают, - продолжил Мегатрон, - вы почти убили того единственного среди нас, кому действительно не налить. Ты, Лиза, думаешь, что Брейнсторм тебя защищает? Что он помогает тебе, вам всем? Это ошибка. У меня уже вокалайзер сбоит снова объяснять, что гравибомбы, которые он вам дал, разрушают вашу планету. Это твоя вина - все эти ураганы и цунами.   
"Продолжай", - написала Сара через Блерра, - "ты отлично давишь".  
Мегатрон ей не ответил. Он внимательно изучал микродвижения глазных яблок белковой. Ему очень нравилось, как поминутно она скашивает глаза.  
\- Знаешь, я даже не буду ждать твоего ответа, - он хмыкнул, - надеюсь, что никогда больше не услышу про вашу грязную планетку. Брейнсторм, твоя маскировка далеко не так хороша, как ты думаешь.  
Дуло пушки как раз почти целиком закрыло шлем Трейлбрейкера.   
\- Ты рехнулся на почве мести? - спросил Блерр.  
\- Настоящий Трейлбрейкер не опоздал бы с поднятием щита. Кроме того, она постоянно на него смотрит, примерно в четырнадцать раз чаще, чем на любого другого в этой комнате.  
\- Прости, - Лиза вздохнула, - они, кажется, догадались.  
\- Могла бы меня не сдавать, - лже-Трейлбрейкер пожал плечами, - вы удивительно бесполезная раса.  
\- Скули теперь, - фыркнула злобно Сара, - у меня один вопрос - зачем ты все это устроил? Все эти погибшие на самом деле ведь на твоей совести, если у вас, железок, совесть вообще есть.   
\- Тебя не спрашивали, - Брейнсторм активировал изменение брони, складывая и убирая надстроечные щитки. Закрыл фейсплейт маской, расправил наплечники. Несколько движений - и только цвет да мелкие детали брони отличали его от обычного вида, в котором он, видно, и появлялся тут несколько раз.   
Очень удачно, подумалось Мегатрону, что меха так привязаны к своей внешности. Не узнай его Сара - и все расследование топталось бы на месте. Вовлечена ли она? Вряд ли. Скорее, помощница решила убить ее и занять ее место. Все как обычно. В любом случае, дело закрыто.  
"Потяни время", - попросил Персептор, - "данные очень странные. Я думаю, что у него есть еще бомба или что-то вроде".  
"Приготовь ему научные аргументы, почему не стоит ее взрывать. Автоботские научные аргументы".  
"У меня тут целый трактат".  
Мегатрон отправил подтверждение и переключился на Брейнсторма.  
\- Отвечай ей. Мне тоже любопытно, какого шлака ты напал не на меня, а на Оптимуса. Это странно.  
Сара шатнулась, села, тяжело опираясь на пальцы Блерра. Возможно, умирала и она. Возможно, белковая все-таки займет ее место. Испепелить и ее, что ли? В качестве приговора и бессмысленной мести, которую Оптимус просил не совершать, зная, что уже гаснет. Шлак.  
Брейнсторм громко фыркнул.  
\- Все очень просто. Оптимус пустил в политику безумного шарка, тебя. Оптимус позволил Саундвейву перепахать мне эмоциональные реакции, заставляя думать, что я доволен тем, что Тарн всего лишь немного пострадал.   
\- Он расплавился целиком.  
\- А теперь отремонтирован, жив и прекрасно себя чувствует! Но Тарн - это только следствие. Он орудие, а искорежить мне память дал Оптимус. Второй виновный - ты. Надеюсь, ты достаточно страдаешь.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, пролистал присланный доклад от Персептора, и заодно уточнил у Тарна, что именно случилось с Брейнстормом. Ах, да. Погибший партнер. Одна из сотен тысяч жертв войны, еще не вернулся из Всеискры, хотя запрос на его имя стоял в программе сканирования Вектора Сигмы. Вернется, конечно. Все возвращались, рано или поздно. Не то чтобы Мегатрона слишком радовала идея ждать оттуда Оптимуса. Впрочем, он бы и не ждал.  
Достал бы из Всеискры, чего бы этого ни стоило.  
\- Значит, мертвый партнер, все это автоботское нытье. Наверняка еще и Импактор постарался и подогрел тебя. И конечно, ты встроил в себя супербомбу, готовый пожертвовать собой, но утащить с собой меня, или еще лучше - вернуться на Кибертрон и убить Оптимуса, ведь ты знаешь, что он еще жив, - Мегатрон начал прогуливаться туда-обратно, опустив пушку. Брейнсторм не был бойцом. На нем были прицелы десятка автоботов и десептиконов, которые провели войну не в лаборатории. Психологический эффект тоже был важен - Брейнсторм нервно следил за ним, подозревая, что Мегатрон готовит ответный удар. О, в этом он не ошибался.   
Партнерство с Оптимусом многому научило Мегатрона. Сотни тысяч ссор и примирений, попытки понять, как он думает, как думает вся его нелогичная, гениальная, полная хаоса фракция.  
Мегатрон провесил огромную инфорамку, выводя данные от Персептора.  
\- Видишь ли, в чем твоя ошибка, - продолжил он, - ты выбрал слишком сильное средство. Ты думаешь, что взрыв уничтожит меня. На деле он будет разрушать вселенную до тех пор, пока не погибнет все. Каждый белковый на каждой планете, каждый Кибертроне, Праймас и Юникрон, и наконец, даже каждая Искра в плане Всеискры.  
\- Бред. Персептор не знает о моих исследованиях, - Брейнсторм очень нервозно фыркнул.  
\- Ты мог бы ждать партнера из Всеискры, но ты пошел другим путем, решил и там его достать.  
\- Подождите, - Сара снова попыталась вскочить, но Блерр не дал. По связи он ругался последние несколько бриймов и еще ни разу не повторился. Мегатрон не запрещал - это для него здорово разряжало обстановку, - стойте, подождите. Что значит "дождаться"?  
\- Погибшие Искры попадают в План Всех Искр, потом появляются снова в Искрении, - отмахнулся от нее Брейнсторм, - вам знать не обязательно. Это не отменяет того, что…  
\- Да вы охренели!  
Нет, ей все-таки удалось привлечь внимание. Персептор попросил еще подождать, обещая сделать что-то с генераторами защитного поля. Мегатрон внимательно следил за жизненными показателями Оптимуса, и, в целом, был не против. Иначе был риск все-таки сорваться - Искра то и дело глохла, Рэтчет оживлял его снова и снова, не давая умереть, удерживая каким-то чудом. Искра самого Мегатрона то и дело как будто на клики гасла. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлекаться, лишь бы не остаться наедине с Брейнстормом, не накинуться, превращая его актив в сплошное страдание. Отчаяние срезало с Мегатрона самоконтроль микрон за микроном, оставляя ошалевшего от страха потери гладиатора. Так себя чувствовал Брейнсторм, когда понял, что его удовлетворение от мести за партнера наведенное, созданное искусственно, а под ним все та же боль?   
\- Поясни, - попросил Блерр, нарушая краткую дрожащую тишину.  
\- Вы что, просто перерождаетесь? Как реинкарнация? Просто раз - и вернулись обратно после смерти? - Сара снова попыталась вскочить, но тут уж села сама. Обожженная сторона ее лица пылала красным.  
\- Это немного более сложный процесс, - ответил Брейнсторм.  
\- То есть ты просто не мог сесть на свою тупую задницу и ждать, пока он вернется, а потом радоваться, но нет, ты втянул нас в свою чертову месть, унес кучу жизней? Ты знаешь, что мы не возрождаемся? Все те, кого ты убил - они никогда не вернутся!  
\- Знаешь, меня не очень интересуют белковые, - Брейнсторм пожал плечами, - вы согласились участвовать. У вас своя месть, у меня - своя.  
Лиза укрыла лицо руками. Судя по звукам, она рыдала. Персептор пересылал патч взлома удаленного контроля.   
\- Надеюсь, ты заставишь его страдать, - сказала Сара Мегатрону.  
\- Поверь, заставлю, - хмыкнул он, скалясь, как шарктикон.  
\- Ладно, пообщались и хватит, - Брейнсторм сделал краткий жест, прячась под защитное поле.  
Мегатрон активировал патч, и выстрелил, как только поле истончилось, пробивая и его и брюшную броню.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он Саре, просто потому что надо было еще чуть-чуть протянуть время, - когда Оптимус очнется, он скажет больше хороших и правильных слов. Со своей стороны я направлю команду восстановления. Им это будет наказание за то, что не выявили подмену.  
\- А нам пригодится, - Сара кивнула. - Хорошо. Хорошо.  
Она сползла по руке Блерра, и тот осторожно переложил ее на носилки подбежавших медиков.  
"Поверить не могу, ты почти извинился перед ними за то, что не делал", - передал он Мегатрону.  
Тот поднял Брейнсторма за плечо и дал команду на телепортацию, ничего не отвечая. Белковые уже поплатились за глупость. Почему бы не использовать метод Оптимуса? Слова Оптимуса. Быть может, последние слова.

***

Астротрейн давно не выступал в качестве перевозчика и негромко, но постоянно бурчал и требовал не давить, не трогать, не мешать ему и, желательно, испариться, покликово уточняя, что это всем, кроме Лорда.  
Дрифт орал на Блерра за то, что тот нервировал Персептора своими геройствами, Блерр орал в ответ, что это были действия, адекватные ситуации, и за своей перебранкой они не замечали, что Персептор активно поддерживает обоих и незаметно веселится. Его вернувшееся чувство юмора заметно потемнело.  
Тарн засыпал сеть просьбами вернуться на Кибертрон, и очень вежливым недоумением, что его команда очень далека от строительной, и поэтому использование в подобной роли неконструктивно. Турмоил его поддерживал и тоже хотел обратно.  
Космос пересылал новости с Земли со своим возмущением: выжившая все-таки Сара Уитвики выбила из суда наказание для террор-групп в виде работы на неоплачиваемых расчистках завалов. Ему казалось, что это слишком мало, и что личные отношения это не повод отменять возмездие. В кадрах Лиза в наручниках беседовала с Сарой, обсуждая проекты восстановления пострадавших энергонных станций и принятия помощи от группы Тарна, что отдельно веселило многих вовлеченных.  
Мегатрон медленно мигал, стараясь заставить себя не обновлять данные с Кибертрона. Бессмысленно. Шаттл шел в ускорении, добираясь до ближайших Космоврат для прыжка, и дальсвязь не работала, все данные были неактуальны. Он ждал, молча и мрачно, когда будет наконец-то прыжок, и станет ясно - вышел Оптимус из последнего угасания или нет.  
Залатанный Брейнсторм с блокированной бомбой смотрел на него с концентрированным злорадством. Мегатрон не мешал ему наслаждаться иллюзиями последние бриймы его актива. По крайней мере, если после возвращения…  
Он останавливал мысли, но снова к ним возвращался, дурная бесконечность, ошибка восприятия, затянувшая черная дыра. Шаттл прошел космоврата, и возмущения Космоса исчезли за обрывом дальсвязи. Второй прыжок. Ускорение. третий. Четвертый - на орбиту Кибертрона, где царила привычная активность.  
Данные обновились, и одновременно пришел вызов.  
"Ты там не натворил?" - тревожно спрашивал Оптимус, - "если найду выжженные руины, буду очень недоволен".  
Статус: вышел из стазиса, Искра стабильна.  
Мегатрон громко выдохнул, и на шаттле все замерло.  
\- Оптимус выкарабкался, - объявил он, не отрывая взгляда от линз Брейнсторма. Он наслаждался каждым кликовым изменением выражения под шум оваций, будто он объявил победу на Арене.  
"Все руины они организовали себе сами гравибомбами. Я сжег только одного белкового, но он был террористом".  
"Я проверю", - Оптимус кинул ему кадр с линз, вид на уродливую морду Гнуси, - "Рэтчет сказал, что мне нужны любые восстанавливающие вибрации и позитивные эмоции, так что, надеюсь, ты мне их обеспечишь".  
Мегатрон расплылся в ухмылке. О да. Он обеспечит.  
\- Блерр, у тебя сохранилась запись эпизода с флешлингом?  
\- О, покажешь Оптимусу? Он будет хохотать! - Блерр оживился, - можно в сеть залить?  
\- Нельзя. За распространение от любого другого источника, кроме Оптимуса, я вам шлемы откручу.  
Блерр беспечно хмыкнул и перекинул запись, явно не впечатленный угрозой.   
"Отличная работа", - написал Оптимус, - "ты не казнил Брейнсторма? Меня вкратце уже посвятили в суть его претензий".  
"О нет. Оставил его для тебя".  
"Ты же знаешь, что я его не казню".  
"Я знаю", - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся.  
Правосудие Оптимуса бывало куда более безжалостным, чем пытки и казнь. Чего стоило хотя бы разделение Искры и корпуса. Оставить его ждать, не зная, когда вернется в онлайн и будет ли Кварк существовать "уже" или "еще". Бесконечность отчаяния Искры, отрезанной от реальности.  
Рассказать это Оптимусу? Ни в коем случае. Не стоило разрушать его мир. Мегатрон хотел видеть его счастливым, а не знающим правду.


	2. Bonus

\- Знаешь, теперь я понимаю, почему ты живешь со мной, - пробормотал Мегатрон, изучая кварту Оптимуса. Демонстративный страдальческий стон он проигнорировал, - ты уверен, что это жилое пространство?  
\- Не нравится - вали, - мгновенно отреагировал Оптимус, - или дай энергон. Энергарий за стойкой с кристаллами справа, той, которая синяя, наверху, за потайной панелью.  
\- Дай мне только задать один вопрос  
\- Мегатрон, нет!  
\- Я все равно его задам, - Мегатрон громко хмыкнул, проходя боком между покосившимися стойками с кристаллами, красной и синей. Наступал он очень осторожно - на полу тоже лежали кристаллы и датапады, выстраиваясь в красивые, но очень хрупкие курганы.  
Панель не поддалась ни на отковыривание, ни на нажатие, ни на еще шесть вариантов действий, которые пришли Мегатрону в проц.  
\- Она действительно потайная, - признал он, - как открыть-то? Это нулевой вопрос. Первый вопрос - ты уверен, что это жилое пространство, а не арт-инсталляция?  
Оптимус возмущенно хмыкнул. Он сам был в глубокой смене корпуса, и даже не мог подолгу ходить, приходилось постоянно сидеть, отражая атаки взволнованного Гнуси, рвущегося помогать и защищать. Сворм недоумевал, что случилось с возлюбленным хозяином, и сейчас задумчиво глодал пустую инфорамку, приписав ее к числу обидчиков. Хруст стоял на всю кварту.   
\- Мне нравится моя кварта, - Оптимус взмахнул рукой, и едва успел поймать еще две инфорамки, а вот кристалл упал, начиная проигрывать запись его собственным голосом.  
"Двенадцатая вариация объяснения Каонного сюжета, вероятно, создана в шестнадцатом ворне до войны с квинтессонами".  
Оптимус торопливо вырубил запись, а Мегатрону пришлось отвернуться, сканируя замок панель. Ах вот как: дважды нажать, подтолкнуть вниз и вытянуть вперед и вверх.  
В открывшемся пространстве нашлось два больших технических куба, две нетронутых упаковки маленьких конфет, холопроигрыватель, винтовка и две отвертки.  
\- Винтовки тоже должно быть две, - Мегатрон взял конфеты и один большой куб, - для композиционной законченности.  
Оптимус громко фыркнул, потянулся, пытаясь отнять у Гнуси инфорамку, но начал заваливаться. Прежде, чем он упал, Мегатрон подставил локоть поддержки, и в награду услышал пару сдавленных ругательств.  
\- Ненавижу эту беспомощность, - Оптимус ткнулся в его плечевую броню, - у меня даже линзы под замену. И глосса. Про порты молчу.  
\- Молчи. Рэтчет мне шлем открутит и скажет, что это инсталляция, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, - ты не находил своего доктора очень зловещим?  
Оптимус рассмеялся.  
\- Все доктора зловещие, но только Рэтчета ты боишься.  
\- Разумно опасаюсь.  
Гнусь постарался цапнуть ногу, но Мегатрон рыкнул, напоминая, что он в списке доверенных неприкосновенных лиц. Сворм немедленно передумал и начал тереться боком, издавая свое расслабляющее урчание.  
\- И не делай вид, что ты меня не помнишь, мелкий оплавок, - Мегатрон почесал его глупую башку, - расшипелся.  
\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты про меня? - Оптимус хмыкнул.  
Мегатрон рассмеялся, погладил и его шлем. В этой кварте его особенно мучительно интриговали две вещи: во-первых, нарисованный на потолке ненастоящий летный выход, за которым расстилался старый Айкон. Оптимус страшно шипел и отмахивался, отказываясь говорить - видимо, он и рисовал в порыве вдохновения. Во-вторых - и это было огромное "во-вторых", висевшее над ними, как умолчание: почему платформа очень напоминала оскаленный рот с клыкастым дентапластом. Это определенно что-то значило, но Мегатрон никак не мог понять, что, а на вопросы Оптимус замыкался в себе и делал вид, что отъехал в стазис.  
Гнусь полез на платформу, скрежеща лапами и пытаясь уцепиться за клык, забрался и распростерся за спиной Оптимуса, прижимаясь к тонкой временной броне.  
Маленькие сладкие кубики разделять на двоих было особенным, очень тайным удовольствием. Оптимус ужасно стеснялся этой своей любви. Иногда Мегатрону казалось, что он весь целиком состоит из стыда и вины, прикрытых толстым слоем решимости, а потом Оптимус вдруг расслаблялся, смеялся, и был собой - иногда по ворну или два, а потом вдруг снова схлопывался, как потревоженный скреплет, попробуй разгляди его сквозь щелочки брони.  
Мегатрон осторожно притянул его, позволяя устроиться в личном поле, погладил шлем, скользя по торчащим антеннам, казавшимся без привычной брони удивительно длинными и чуткими. Сквозь стекла нагрудной брони ярко светилась Искра - они были всего лишь броневыми, без напылений, фильтраций и поляризационных пленок, как обычные.   
\- Ну хватит пялиться, - Оптимус лениво ткнул его в брюшную пластину, скользнул немного, вздохнул и сам себе напомнил, - нет, интерфейс еще не разрешили.  
\- Я тебя пожгу, - кивнул Мегатрон, - не нужно. Успеем.  
\- Поражаюсь твоему терпению.  
Мегатрон подумал про те ржавые клики, когда Оптимус, почерневший и обгоревший, пытался не погаснуть. Много подобных кликов, и в войну, и после. Это отлично поддерживало решимость не трогать его до полного врачебного разрешения.   
Конфеты кончились. Оптимус медленно сполз по броне на платформу, впадая в короткую перезарядку - временные системы переработки энергона едва справлялись с его мощным корпусом, огромной Искрой и Матрицей, он сейчас часто вырубался, сползая прямо на пол, или - что чаще - на руки Мегатрону. И шипел потом, обнаружив, что его куда-то несут, цеплялся, нервничал.   
\- Я видел Праймаса, - сказал Оптимус сонно, тихо.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда умирал. Я видел Праймаса, лично, - Оптимус продул воздуховоды, линзы погасли, поле почти было уже в перезарядном режиме, только прошитое резкими всплесками дерганой активности, - не хотел тебе говорить. Пугать. Я думал, что не вернусь.  
Мегатрон размеренно, не сбившись ни на клик, проводил ладонью по броне, рождая успокаивающие вибрации. Если его затрясет, то Оптимус поймает и взовьется, не отдохнет и будет злым и сонным следующий цикл, пока снова не сползет. Попробуй заставь его еще выключиться.  
\- Я не помню, что он говорил. Меня это очень пугает, - Оптимус выгнулся и перевернулся, и теперь ладонь ходила от его шлема до плеча по неровной исцарапанной тонкой броне,- он хотел, чтобы я что-то чтобы что...  
Голос затих. Все, перезаряжается. Мегатрон повел в последний раз, медленно отрывая руку от брони, увел ее в сторону. Переложил руку Оптимуса на бок Гнуси, сонно заворчавшего и попытавшегося огрызнуться. Отошел немного. Ему нужно было подумать - Праймас не принял Оптимуса, вернул? Или готов был принять, но вернули врачи? Что вообще могла значить эта аудиенция?  
Мегатрон терпеть не мог, когда Оптимусу приходилось вот так контактировать - это пережигало его, переутомляло, оставляло злым, измученным и беспомощным, он вечно восстанавливался по циклу, а то и больше. На этот раз - никаких симптомов. Быть может, корпус приспосабливается?  
Еще и Рэтчет говорил - вернувшаяся Искра стала крупнее и ярче, заметно даже без проверок. Может, не все так плохо? Не мог же Праймас бесконечно убивать и пытать своего эмиссара!

Мегатрон оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на партнера, и едва сдержал ошеломленный хохот. Пришлось схватиться двумя руками за вокалайзер, чтобы только захрипеть, а не расхохотаться в голос от неожиданности.  
Он наконец-то понял, что обозначала платформа. И два куба энергона, которые швырнули в стену, и криво стоящие стойки кристаллов, и каждая странная линия, выламывающаяся из обычного пространства кварты: они складывались в профили, разделенные извилистым черным кабелем подсветки, выдернутым из кабель-канала, два лица. Он сам, и Оптимус, как будто спина к спине. Клыкастая платформа была его собственным оскалом.  
\- Я тебя не выдам, - пробормотал Мегатрон, широко улыбаясь, и тщательно записал кадр в особенно сохранные воспоминания.


End file.
